With the development of display technology, the screen of an electronic display product is developed towards to comprise a narrow frame or be without a frame, and an OLED (organic light emitting diode) display device is conducive to realize the design of narrow frame. At present, bending a flexible backplane is an important technical solution to narrow a lower frame of a display device, and the effect of narrowing the lower frame of an OLED display backplane is mainly achieved by bending the OLED display backplane.
At present, where a bending process is performed on the bending area of the OLED display backplane, and poor contact of the circuits is brought in the backplane during the bending process, and bending success ratio and product yield of the OLED display backplane is affected.